Forum:Are the Messians and Gaians different from their original game appearance?
Somewhere in the Amala Network in Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, a Gaian says this: "Everyone, listen! The world has lost its power under the reign of God. Because of that we are on the verge of destruction. But, there is no need to fear. The Gaea cult will ensure our survival! Together we will resurrect the strength of the ancient world! We believed in living in harmony with demons. but, the Order of Messiah wouldn't accept that, and a conflict erupted. We didn't realize that our worst enemy was already among us. We are just looking for a way to live in peace with nature and the ancient gods. But, the Order of Messiah, brainwashed by a jealous god, won't allow us to do so. I am telling you, they are the ones who should be oppressed, not us!" Do the Gaians really believe in peace and harmony with demons, nature, and the ancient gods, let alone originally? Or are they trying to mask something else? In the same place, a Messian preaches: "We believe that God's teachings are absolute. Everything is his will... Everything changes at his will. You must leave this dreaded place and fulfill the part you were originally intended for." Another Messian preaches: "God spoke to us and foretold the destruction of Tokyo. We chased after the Gaea cult in order to prevent that. But we were done in by that devil summoner. Hikawa is a dangerous man..." A third Messian preaches: "...You must never forget to say your prayers. If you pray, God will protect you no matter what happens. And, you shall eventually join him in the afterlife... Now, let us pray." I know they actually believe this. Are the beliefs expressed by both the Gaians and the Messians any different from their original beliefs? Their descriptions are more or less accurate, but that doesn't mean they aren't hiding anything. Different of messians and Gaians will have slightly different ideas of how things should be done, and the descriptions they give are just basic generalities of the ideas. Especially Gaians, since their whole "thing" is being different. ...Though I question why the messians were against Hikawa. He'e clearly the most straight up lawful-type world creator they were dealing with. : Because Hikawa, despite being the most Lawful option, is not a Christian (he's wearing a Buddhist rosary) and he embraces cooperation with demons. Note that the demons directly under his command as a "summoner" are actually Evil on the alignment grid (Baphomet and Samael are Lawful Evil), and the Assembly of Nihilo has attracted gods of pagan religions and demons from the Lesser Key of Solomon. No angel is getting into that mess. : Furthermore, Hikawa himself didn't believe Messians had the right idea either and didn't want anything to do with them. : - Nyx Midnight I'm wondering, why are the souls of both the Messians and the Gaians in the Labyrinth of Amala? Does Lucifer think that neither of them have the right idea? GalaxiaWild 19:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC)